Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor for compressing air, and more particularly, to a technology for a compressor configured for being used in a turbocharger or a supercharger mounted on a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Referring to the performance curve of a centrifugal driving compressor, surge occurs when a flow rate flowing through the compressor is relatively small and a compression ratio, which is a ratio of an inlet pressure of the compressor to an outlet pressure, is relatively large and choking occurs when the compression ratio is relatively small when there is a relatively large flow rate.
The compressor mounted on a turbocharger may enter a surge area or a choking area depending on driving conditions (engine speed, load, whether to use an EGR, etc.) of a vehicle.
The information disclosed in the present Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and may not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the present information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.